iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of Ten
The Sixth book in the Lorien Legacies. The Fate of Ten was released on 1st September 2015. About Book Description For years the Garde have fought Mogadorians in secret. Now all of that has changed. The invasion has begun. John is on the front lines of the fight in New York City. And just as the odds seem stacked against him, his best friend, a human, inexplicably develops a Legacy—and Sam may not be the only one. While the pair try to track down Five and Nine amidst the chaos, they encounter another teen who can wield abilities that were once only meant for the Garde. Whether she is a friend or a foe, however, is yet to be seen. Meanwhile, Six, Marina, and Adam are trapped in Mexico. They fought their way into the Sanctuary and were able to awaken the power hidden within, but their preceding battle has left them without any way to reach the others. The Mogs are returning in full-force and it will take a miracle to escape. The Garde are stretched thin, fighting this war on many fronts. The only chance they have is to take out the Mogadorian leader once and for all—but his fate is now irrevocably tied with Ella’s. They can’t destroy one without the other. But if the Garde can’t find another way to stop the Mogs, humanity will suffer the same fate as the Loric: annihilation. Cover Description This is the day we've been training for. The day we've all feared. We've spent years fighting the Mogadorians in secret, never letting the world know the truth about our war. But now all of that has changed. Their ships have invaded Earth. If we can't find a way to stop them now, humans could suffer the same fate as our people: annihilation. I wish I could be with John on the front lines of the battle in New York City, but I am hoping-praying-that the key to our survival lies within the Sanctuary. This is where the Elders always meant for their plan for us. There is a power that had been hidden beneath the earth for generations. A power that could save the world or destroy it. And now we have awoken it. They killed Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. And Number Eight in Florida. I am Number Six-but our numbers don't matter anymore. Because now we are not the only ones with Legacies. Plot Prologue Daniela, a 15 year old girl is watching the Mogadorian attack on New York with her stepfather when a group of Mogadorians enter their building she leaves her stepfather and starts out the window while he stays to delay the Mogadorians. But when she's just made it out the fire escape she looks back as four Mogadorians enter her apartment and they tell her to "Surrender or die." A moment later her stepfather smashes one of the Mogadorians heads in with a bat and kill one before he is shot. He tells Daniela to run and she barely makes it down the fire escape. She then runs throught he streets and as she runs she comes across another three Mogadorians and she falls to the ground the Mogadorians say, "Surrender or die." as they have their guns aimed at her and Daniela throws up her hands to defend herself as a reflex and is surprised when the guns fly out of their hands and they're thrown back. Daniela manages to kill them with her new found telekinesis. Four's Narration To Be Added Six's Narration To Be Added Ella's Narration To Be Added Human Garde *Sam Goode * Daniela Morales * Around 40 other Human Garde Deaths * Sarah Hart * Unnamed Mogadorians Book Trailer '' '' Audiobook The Audio version of The Fate of Ten is performed by a voice cast returning from the previous book, The Revenge of Seven. Neil Kaplan returns for his sixth novel, reading Four's narration, Devon Sorvari returns reading Six's narration, as well as Almarie Guerra reading Ella's narration. Kyla Garcia joins the cast, presumably reading the Prologue. Rumours *There will be surprises in store concerning Number Five. *There will be a twist. *After being asked if Number Eight would be seen alive again and what more to expect from the series; James Frey teased 'Some people might be coming back, some might not.' *The Cover contains a spoiler for the main settings of the novel and where important pieces of the final story will take place. Trivia *The Fate of Ten was originally promoted as the final novel in the series, with The Revenge of Seven being described as the 'Penultimate'. In January 2015, James Frey announced that a seventh novel will be released in Fall 2016. *The Fate of Ten book cover was released by MTV News on 23rd April, along with an interview with Pittacus Lore and a description of the book. - http://www.mtv.com/news/2141451/exclusive-fate-of-ten-cover/ Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Books